I hate titles
by Livabelle
Summary: When Posy finds an old journal of Amelia Ponds, she becomes obsessed with The Doctor and co. When the Tardis arives outside her school, will she change everything, for everyone, forever? I SUCK AT SUMMERIES! PLEASE READ! PS I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO! DROPPED!
1. Chapter 1

Posy quickly climbed up the old, creaky wooden ladder in to the orphanage attic. She stepped slowly, avoiding the creaking rung, and pulled herself deftly up through the small gap. She was a skinny sixteen year old, so this was easy for her. She knew this pathway well by now. She had had a lot of practice sneaking around when everyone else was asleep. But this was the final performance. She had come to the Lowfar Rd. orphanage as an 8 year old, with an abusive, alcoholic father and a dead mother. She wanted to find the rest of her family. That was what she was doing now.

She scrambled through the opening, into the pitch black, dusty attic. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and soon she could see as well as ever. She joked with her friends that it was because she always ate her carrots, but her eyes were, and always had been amazing. They were a clear, bright, sky blue and it was quite easy to lose yourself staring into them. But that was generally the effect Posy McIntosh had on people. She was tall, very skinny, blue eyed and platinum blonde hair which was insanely curly.

Posy carefully stepped over the old, broken sofa and the demented table, over to the Aluminium filling cabinet. She crouched beside it and felt around the foot and quickly found the key. This was, if there was any information on her, it would be. She roughly shoved the small key in to the lock, and turned it impatiently. She had been waiting 6 years for this, and she couldn't wait any longer. The cabinet swung open and she flicked through the files quickly. Lucy Mandies, Richard Malvern, Posy McIntosh. She pulled the file out and opened it with trembling fingers. She peered into it, and she could feel her heart sinking. It was empty! All this waiting and training and- She stopped herself half-way through her rant. It wasn't empty, not quite. A small blue diary was sitting at the bottom of the folder. It looked hundreds of years old, but that wasn't possible! She reached down, grabbed a hold of it and began to lift it up towards her when she heard a voice.

"Who's up there?" said a deep, stern voice. Posy whipped the diary into her pocket and soundlessly closed the cabinet door. Damn, Ms Stertun, or as Posy liked to call her, Mrs Stern Tum. She was very large so it wasn't possible for her to get through the opening.

"Its just me" her bell like voice ringing clearly through the attic

"Posy McIntosh! What are you doing out of bed!" She asked, furious.

"I thought I heard an animal up here, I wanted to see what it was." She replied innocently. Posy had never been an amazing liar, so the ridiculous things she tended to got her in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Do you want me to pretend that I believe you? GET BACK TO BED YOU LITTLE LIAR! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL EVERY DAY FOR A WEEK!" Mrs Stertun screeched

"Sure thing" Posy mumbled as she shuffled towards the ladder. Great, detention for a week. She hadn't noticed it with all of the excitement from finding the diary, but she was exhausted! She shuffled back down the ladder, up the hallway to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, not even bothering to get under the covers, and fell asleep instantly.

Sometime during the night, it must have been about 1 am, she woke up. She rolled over, switched on her light and pulled the old, blue diary out of her pocket. She opened it up

Amelia Pond's Diary, for her eyes only!

She was enthralled, who was Amelia Pond? Posy wanted to read from the start, but the first 10 pages or so had been ripped out. She began from page 11.

Dear Diary,

Rory is being so frustrating lately. He and the Doctor are having the most massive arguments about nothing! Ever since the wedding, Rory has been kind of, protective of me. He won't let me go near the Doctor, and he keeps shooting him these smirking glances as If to say, I won her, ha-ha. I know that I married Rory, and that I love him, I can't help feeling that he is nowhere near as interesting or funny or smart as the Doctor! I know I love Rory, but I know I love the Doctor too. The only question is, who do I love more?

A love triangle, Posy was in 7th heaven! She loved romance books! She kept reading through the night, and by breakfast she could hardly keep her eyes open. Her mind was a whirl of the TARDIS and Amy and Rory, and this amazing Doctor person. One of the teachers had to yell at her to stop her from missing her bowl and pouring cereal onto the floor!

As she was crunching a frosted flake (she ate her cereal dry) she pulled her mind away from the love story, and thought about her day at school, first up, double Geography. Blerk. Posy wasn't very good at school, and geography was by far her worst subject. She had the meanest teacher as well! Mrs Bennett. She gulped down the rest of her breakfast and got her books together, before hopping on to her bus.

"Right Class," Mrs Bennett's loud, angry voice rang out through the very full class room with only one window. Posy could even hear it from right up the back of the room; she was seated next to the only window.

"Today we will be studying the Yannomie Tribe in South America. Open your text-books and start reading from page 174. Don't forget to write the date." A few people timidly asked what the date was. Mrs. Bennet made a pout with her lips, as if she was sucking an extremely sour lemon, trying to decide whether to scream at them. She decided against it.

"March 24th, keep working girls." She barked. Posy sighed a sad sigh, opened her book, and began to read. That didn't last long. Soon her mind was wondering, and she was staring out of the window.

To an observer, what happened next looked something like this. Posy was looking out of the window, and she suddenly, for no apparent reason, jumped and fell off her chair.

Posy had been watching the clouds go by. Bored, she had spotted deep blue spot in the distance. It hadn't taken long before she had realised that it was getting closer, and fast too! It wasn't long before it was less than 100m away. It took her a while, but she soon realised what it was. A flying, deep blue Police Box, The TARDIS. Then she feinted.


	2. Chapter 2

When Posy groggily came around, she had no idea where she was. She looked around quickly, taking all of her surroundings in. Green, tacky wallpaper, ripped, off-white, stained linoleum floors, she was lying on a bed with a matters that seemed about a million years old, with yellow and pink sheets, white cabinet with a green cross on the side. Ah, she must be in the nurse's office. Posy was fit and healthy, so this was the first time in all of her 11 years at school that she had seen it from the inside. She tried to stand up, but her head began to spin, and her legs collapsed under her. She fell to the ground with a loud crash. "Damn" she thought, "There goes my only chance of getting out of here in the next hour." She was right on that count. Before she could make an useless attempt to get to her shaky feet, she saw the nurse open the door and walk over to her, her much-too-high-heels going click, click, click.

"Well Silly-Billie, we better get you back in to bed," the nurse clucked," What were you thinking, getting out like that, dearie." Posy always hated school nurses. They treated you like you were 4, and had no idea how to look after yourself. This particularly annoyed Posy, because she had looked after since she was 4, since her mum had died.

Posy never spoke about her family, particularly her mother. She had been beaten by Posy's father until death, and Posy had almost died herself. She had been beaten before, on countless occasions and raped on a few. She pulled herself away from these thoughts, and back into the grim reality of waiting here. She was beginning to think that she had gone mad. Seriously mad. She kept trying to stand up, but the nurse pushed her back onto the bed, firmly.

"No dearie, you hit your head quite hard on the table after you feinted, you can't go anywhere for a good half an hour" the nurse said in an irritatingly calm voice. The nurse then gave a smug little smile, as if to say ha-ha, I was right, which was what changed Posy's mind. Before that little smirk, Posy had been starting to give up on getting out, because it wasn't like she was going to be going anywhere with that nurse around. She decided to do what she did best, pretend to cooperate, without actually cooperating.

"Ok, I'm sure your right. It was probably a bad idea to get out of bed," Posy lied, with her fingers crossed behind her back. She hoped that the nurse was going to get out of here quickly; she had already found her escape route. There was a window, about the size of a cat flap, just above and to the left of that white cabinet with the green cross on it. The question wasn't whether she could make it up there; the question was whether she could make it up there without throwing up, collapsing again, then feinting. Bringing the nurse back in, and starting the whole procedure again.

"All righty then, you go back to bed and I'll be out-side in the office doing my paperwork" the nurse continued, being fully taken in by Posy's lie. At that moment, Posy could have kissed her. But she wasn't going to. She watched contentedly as the nurse tottered out of the room, and began to plan how she was going to get to the window. The nurse opened the door inwards, stepped out gingerly, as if he thought Posy had instantly fallen asleep, and closed it again. Posy stood up and began to move, slowly at first, seeing how far she could get without feeling like she was either going to fall over or throw up.

She got to the green-cross cabinet without much of a problem. Now for the tricky part. She stepped up onto a small, plastic chair which the nurse had placed ironically just where she needed it to be. Grabbing the top corner of the cabinet, she carefully moved one foot from the chair to the chipped basin, then the other, putting all of her weight on to the sink. So far so good. Without changing her weight on the basin, she opened the tiny window and took hold of the outside edge of the windowsill. She moved her other hand from the cabinet, which she was still clinging to for dear life, and very gently put it next to her first hand. She then put one shaky foot, then the other against the wall and began to pull determinedly. Before long, her head was spinning uncontrollably and she had to have a small rest, without letting herself fall back down to the basin. After a few short breaths, her head was still spinning, but it had lessened. She continued scrambling up the wall, and she was soon halfway out the window, so she could lean on the windowsill to get her head back. As she was leaning over the window, the actual height of the drop made her even dizzier. Posy was almost considering stopping now, but she had never been one to do things halfway.

She swung her trembling legs over the edge and racked her brains for everything she knew about how to land as to not break anything. All she could think of at that moment was; bend your legs. With that in mind, she slowly shuffled to the very edge of the windowsill and slowly pushed her self over the edge. While in mid-air she thought strangely calmly to herself, "Oh my god, I was on the second floor. That's why it looked so high." But before she could let out a scream, she had fallen back to earth with a terrifying jolt. She fell to her knees, her head was spinning, acing, exploding throbbing, and she could hear a constant ringing in both ears. Somehow, through all this she heard strange voices, saying things which were making no sense to her at all through her dizzied haze.

"Amy, are you sure that the TARDIS screen had all fives? This place looks like a bit of a dump if you ask me, nothing extra-terrestrial or well, cool here." Said an irritated man's voice

"Doctor, I'm absolutely sure that they were all fives. Do you think that I'm blind?" assured a woman's voice, with a soft Scottish accent. She continued, "You're just upset because we were supposed to go see a super-nova. It can wait, this cant." To that, the man didn't say anything more, but another man's voice, a new one, said, "Why do we even have to go see this super-nova thingy. Can't we just go somewhere nice, like Hawaii?"

"That one obviously doesn't want to be here either" Posy thought. "Sound a bit like Rory's relationship with the doctor. Ah, it's quite sad. I'm obsessed." Then it struck her like huge bucket of ice being poured all over her. It was Rory's relationship with the Doctor! It was them! She hadn't been imagining that damn TARDIS, they really were there! She tried to get to her feet, unsuccessfully, for she was still in immense pain from her head. The party of three turned the corner into the laneway Posy was lying in, Amy saw her, and then rushed up to her.

"Oh my god, are you Ok?" She asked in her Scottish voice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I think" Posy mumbled, that last bit under her breath

"Are you sure? You don't look Ok!" Amy insisted, the Doctor cut in

"Do you know, by any chance, where the head masters office is? We're erm, old friends of his." The Doctor asked, obviously lying. As she stood up, slowly and holding Amy's shoulder for support Posy told him this

"Wow, you're a terrible liar; it's the Doctor, right? OMG this is hilariously funny. Just ridiculous. I know exactly who and what you are, and you have no bloody idea who the hell I am. Oh LOL." The Doctors facial expression seemed to agree with her there, he looked very shocked that an almost 16 year old knew everything about him. Posy continued, her voice growing slightly quieter "1 the head mistress is a girl, 2 you most defiantly aren't an old friend of hers. 3, I think I'm going to feint again" and with that, Posy shoved the diary into his hand, fell into his arms, and for the second time that day, feinted.


End file.
